


Эксперименты

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Sex in a Car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Югем любит целоваться.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: 50 первых поцелуев [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Эксперименты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts).



> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала. Цифру выбирала я, ключи про машину-сперму-манго мне дала Женя (вините ее).
> 
> С ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ, ГАЛЯ!! 🎈🎈🎈
> 
> 44\. out of lust — из-за похоти

Джексон плавится, когда целуешь его под сердцем, считает, что сперва обязательно надо в губы, зовёт по имени — обоих — и путается, смеется и снова зовет. Попробуй только откажи.

Джинен, напротив, утверждает, что не фанат поцелуев. Его интересует что-то посерьезнее, мол, скидывай-ка трусы, Югема, и покажи нам лучше член. А самого аж колотит, стоит только как бы невзначай клюнуть сухими губами где-нибудь за ухом. Или поймать поцелуем костяшки пальцев, галантно подавая модное пальто, когда они собираются на скучный-скучный спектакль, коих в последнее время в их расписании, благодаря все тому же Джинену, прямо-таки избыток.

Еще одно секретное оружие против невыносимости Пак Джинена — поцелуи в щеку при расставании. Им правда чаще пользуется Джексон, но так и на его долю расставаний выпадает всяко больше. Он мягко прижимается к невидимо колючей щеке губами и наверняка чувствует, как у Джинена сжимаются челюсти и лицо каменеет, в попытках себя контролировать и продолжать быть все таким же стоическим и равнодушным. А во взгляде темно, аж зрачка не видно, и уже штормит, обещая Югему и его члену интересные времена. 

“А нефиг так часто уезжать, глупый Джексон”, пишет ему потом поверженный посреди кровати усталый Югем. Руки-ноги шевелятся слабо, страсть Пак Джинена — дело нешуточное, но победная сообщенька в общий чат — святое. “Мы уже скучаем.”

Джексон на него не злится, ему для других никогда не жалко, но мстит Югему сразу по возвращении. Они встречают его в аэропорту вместе. Джинен сегодня за рулем югемовой машины (без комментариев), но Джексон открывает дверь заднего сиденья и хватает Югема за руку, затягивая его с собой. Джинен поправляет зеркало заднего вида, и они обмениваются взглядами в его отражении: сговорились.

Югем готовится возмущенно пищать и сопротивляться, что бы там подлые хены не придумали, но Джинен уже выезжает с парковки, а Джексон притягивает Югему к себе за требовательными поцелуями.

Югем целоваться обожает. Он любит пылко, любит невинно, чуть только разомкнутыми губами, обязательно перед сном и не против — утром, когда никто еще не успел почистить зубы, но любить друг друга все равно хочется. Любит вместо приветствия и вместо прощания, вместо слов “прости” и “я больше не буду”, вместо признаний в глубоких чувствах и вместо серьезных разговоров.

Страстные поцелуи на заднем сиденье машины, за которыми с таким интересом наблюдает сейчас Джинен, сейчас тоже потихоньку ползут вверх в рейтинге самых любимых поцелуев Югема, потому что Джексон вкуса мятной жвачки и он страшно соскучился, а взгляд Джинена в зеркале тяжелый, и это тоже заводит. Джексон задирает на Югеме свитер, и Джинену видно, как его пальцы щекотно ложатся на одуванчик на боку, притягивая еще ближе. Момент, когда Югем в ответ расстегивает на Джексоне ширинку, Джинену не видно, но этот стон Джексона Джинен знает, и в машине сразу становится тесно и жарко. Джинен только мысленно благословляет небеса, что они успели выехать на шоссе и пробок в ближайшие двадцать минут не предвидится. Покрепче хватается за руль, и продолжает смотреть, слушать и строить планы.

В какой-то момент они сдвигаются на бок, чтобы не загораживать Джинену вид, и Джексон так и кончает, глядя на Джинена, который не отрывает взгляда от Югема, крепко сжимающего в кулаке член Джексона. Югем целует его еще раз — “за Джинена-хена”, а потом аккуратно вытаскивает испачканную руку и озирается в поисках салфеток.

— А как же облизать? — смеется над ними Джинен, но все-таки вытаскивает пачку из бардачка и бросает назад. — В порно всегда так делают, а то, что вы мне тут устроили, вполне тянет.

Югем с благодарностью ловит салфетки чистой рукой и кривится от мысли (“Три часа в самолете, хен!”). Успевший застегнуться Джексон тоже смеется, отомщенный и счастливый, и поддразнивает:

— А я, между прочим, в самолете ел манго, наверняка оно должно быть послаще!

Югем кривится второй раз, но уже задумчивее. Он не помнит, чтобы дома оставались фрукты. Но может, по пути им стоит заехать в Хоумплюс и потом поэкспериментировать?


End file.
